Teaching Miss Swan
by Beth Is Here
Summary: Bella needs to learn some new tricks, and she knows just the man to teach her. A O/S for the Public Lovin Contest


**Entry for Public Lovin' ( www(dot)publiclovincontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com ) Hosted by Beegurl3, JandMsmommy, Lovingangels07**

**Title: **Teaching Miss Swan

**Author: **Bethishere

**Summary: **Bella needs to learn some new tricks. And she knows just the man to teach her. Contest entry for Public Lovin

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. SMeyer owns the characters.

_**A/N: Thanks to all the IMDB and Twitter friends for their opinions,, and especially writerinmydreams007 for being such an awesome Beta. Ya'll enjoy it ya hear!! (Ha-ha)**_

_**I love you all… HARD**_

My name is Isabella Swan, and I am tired of being the girl that gets dumped. I'm twenty-five years old, and I have had relationships that went bad, relationships that went good, and relationships that never went anywhere. Every man I have ever been involved with (ok, so I've only been this kind of involved with about 5 different guys) has had the same excuse for ending the relationship. I'm just not spontaneous enough. Come On! What is wrong with the missionary position?

As I sit here thinking about all the feedback I've received on my "sex skills" I decide that maybe I do need a little practice…? There's only one person that comes to mind when I think of weird, crazy, and absolutely UNBORING sex training…Edward Cullen. Edward and I work together at the public library in town. I cringe at the thought of what this will mean. Edward is pretty much known for his sex-capades. He has no shame in sex, and I am sure he has done it pretty much anywhere it could be done… I cringe again at the thought of actually asking _him to teach me how to have good sex. Correction Bella, GREAT sex. Well, if learning how to_ become a sex fiend is the way to get a decent man to like me and not dump me after we do the deed, it's worth the pain and suffering.

DAY ONE

"Damn Bella, I'd never believe you were a shitty lay, if you hadn't told me." Edward smirked as he looked down at me from the shelf he was sorting.

"Ha-ha. I'm serious Edward. The last thing I need right now is to be made fun of." I replied, biting my lip nervously. He put down the stack of books, and leaned against the shelf. He looked down into my eyes, and I fidgeted nervously with my hands.

"What do I get out of this deal Bella? Teaching you sex; it sounds nuts to me." He said, running his fingers through his wavy chestnut hair. I couldn't help but notice his appeal. He was good looking. He had deep green eyes, they seemed harmless as I looked into them, but I knew they were probably peeling my clothes off as we spoke. His lips were full, and I silently scolded myself for wondering if he would think I was a bad kisser. I had been working with Edward for a couple of years now, yes, I did think he was fairly attractive, but he was much too wild for my taste in men. He was a partier, he slept with lots of different girls, and I just wasn't the fuck and duck type.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sex Edward, You get sex out of the deal. You don't even have to work for it, it's guaranteed."

"Bad sex from the way you put it. Bad sex is not fun." He grinned, showing his perfectly straight white teeth. He had a 100 watt smile. I could instantly see why women were drawn to him.

"Jesus, Edward, don't fucking worry about it ok? I can't believe I even asked you to help me in the first place. I should have just saved myself the embarrassment." I turned to walk away, and he caught me by the arm. I gasped at his strength, when he turned me back to face him.

"You've got fire in you. It comes out when you're angry. Maybe there's hope for you after all." He said, leaning in close to my ear. I was pissed. He was teasing me and I didn't like it. What had I gotten myself into?

DAY TWO

I dug through my closet, butterflies swarming in my stomach. I needed to find something sexy. Edward and I were supposed to meet at the library for my first "lesson". He told me to wear something sexy, but comfortable. I had narrowed my options down to a jean skirt and a button down white top, with open back tennis shoes, and regular jeans, and a v neck black t shirt and flip flops. I decided the skirt would be better than the jeans, and I put on my sexiest pair of panties – plain white cotton bikinis.

I frowned at myself for about fifteen minutes as I took in my reflection in the mirror. I looked cute, but not sexy. I was in shape; I made sure of that, so I was fairly confident in my body. Basically I just didn't know what to do with it. I threw on some lip gloss, and headed out the door to meet Edward.

Edward was on time, he met me as I pulled into the parking lot. He nodded to me, and gestured for me to get into his car.

"You look nice." I said, as I buckled myself into his black mustang. I breathed in deeply, to calm myself, and instantly grew more nervous as I realized how great he smelled.

"You look like you're going to church." He replied, eyeing me from over his sunglasses. I frowned, and picked at the hem of my skirt. "We're eating at Burger King." He said, and pulled out of the parking lot. "Classy…" I said, rolling my eyes.

We made it to Burger King in record time, and I had never been so happy to be on steady land in my life. Edward liked to drive fast. He drove well, he didn't try to kill us, but he barely touched the brake pedal the whole time we were on the road.

I picked a booth, as he ordered our dinner. I expected him to sit opposite of me, and was a little flustered when he plopped down beside me. I straightened my back tensely, and he snickered under his breath.

"Eat." He said, stuffing fries and ketchup into his mouth. I wrinkled my nose at him, and nibbled at my dinner.

"So what are your plans for this evening?" I squeaked nervously. He shook his head, and continued eating without a word. We ate silently, and the tension in my belly grew to near panic as the time passed. When our food was gone, Edward snatched me from the booth in a movement so quick that it startled me. We were out the door before I realized we had moved.

We got back in his car, and he lit a cigarette. Again, I wrinkled my nose at him, and let my window down a bit. He cranked the car, and turned on the radio. We sat there in the parking lot until he finished his cigarette.

"Edward, what are we going to –"I began to ask, but was interrupted when he leaned over to me, and kissed me… hard. I sat there awkwardly for a moment, not fully understanding the situation.

"Bella, you can't kiss someone if they don't kiss you back." He said, and grabbed the back of my neck. I took a deep breath, and returned his kiss. He chuckled, and it made me mad. He was making fun of me. I grabbed his face with both my hands, and pushed, trying to break his hold on me, but he just kissed harder. He pulled my hair a little, and tingles danced around my neck. I gasped, and tried the kiss again. I opened my mouth, and his tongue met my own. Another round of tingles covered my neck, and traveled down my back. I moaned a little, and he let go of me. He grinned, cocky at what he'd done.

"Yeah, pissing you off is going to be the trick." He licked his lips, and slid back over into his seat. He pulled out of the parking lot, and back into the street. We headed back in the direction of the library, and he parked his car beside my own. "So you want to keep going tonight, or do you want to call it quits?" he asked, with the same cocky grin.

"I'm not quitting yet. Mouth raping me isn't what I'm here for." I replied, and plastered my own grin to my face. Nerves bubbled up into the back of my throat.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Let's go." He said, and got out of the car. We went into the library, and he waved at James, the guy working the counter. We made our way to a table, to the side of the main part of the library, but still partially in view of the counter, and anyone that would be looking for books in that section. Edward picked up about three or four books from a nearby shelf, and opened them in front of us. "Read." He said.

I looked down at the book he placed in front of me. It was a murder mystery. I furrowed my brow, and picked the book up and began to read. I got a little caught up in the story, because I didn't notice that Edward had pulled his chair up right beside my own. He was practically reading over my shoulder. I jumped a little when he reached behind me, and pulled me to him a little. His arm was behind my back, but low, he rested his hand on my hip.

He leaned down enough to whisper in my ear. "Ok Bella, lesson one: No matter what I do, you keep reading that book ok?" I nodded quickly, and took a deep breath. "Relax Bella, if you want me to stop what I'm doing, or if you see someone looking, just lay the book down." I nodded again. He kept his hand on my hip, but pulled my shirt out of the way so his hand was on my skin. Chills danced where he touched me, and I bit my lip. I searched eyes frantically, to make sure no one was paying any attention.

"You're blushing Bella." He whispered in my ear. "Calm down or you're going to get us caught." He reached down with his other hand, and pulled my skirt up to the top of my thigh. I held my breath as his fingertips grazed the cotton of my panties.

He chuckled in my ear, and I struggled to focus on the book. My heart pounded in my chest, and I squirmed in the seat as he pushed the cotton to the side. He traced the folds with a fingertip, and kissed the back of my neck. I gasped, and writhed in the seat. My nerves wound tight in my belly, and I chewed my lip as a second finger joined the first. "You're wet Bella." He whispered. He kissed my neck again, and grazed the skin with his teeth. I leaned back into him, and he blew warm air against the back of my ear. I moaned, and almost dropped the book. "Don't drop that book Bella, if you do, I'll stop. You don't want that do you Bella?" I shook my head and held the book with a death grip. He pushed a finger inside of me, and I dropped one hand from the book, and grabbed the seat of the chair, to hold myself in it. "I've got you. Hold on to the book Bella, I'm not letting go of you unless you tell me to." He said, and rubbed the stubble on his chin against my neck. He massaged and kissed until my breaths became pants, and I dropped the book to the table. Just as waves of pleasure filled me, he put his other hand over my mouth, silencing my whimpers. I writhed in beautiful agony, fighting against my body as it screamed at me to move, moan, and do something. I was helpless against his grip on me, forcing me to cum silently and without the movement my body craved. When I was finished, he steadied me in my chair, and kissed my neck once more. I stole a glance at him as I picked my book back up, and slapped his arm when I caught him sniffing his fingers.

DAY THREE

Well, yesterday was interesting. Edward was a dick, which I was sure of. Even before our agreement, I knew he was. Until now, I was actually prepared for this thing to backfire. I didn't think we'd be able to get along well enough for us to actually try this out.

I was still shocked that he had a softer, less cocky side. He was actually sweet while he was whispering in my ear in the library. He was still being himself, being that his hands were up my skirt, but his words were kind, and he talked me through the embarrassment of what he was doing. I'd actually enjoyed what happened, and I found myself eagerly anticipating working with him this evening. I'd wondered if he was planning anything for tonight after our shift, and decided to make a last minute shopping trip before I clocked in.

I made it to work ten minutes late, and Edward was already working when I took my purse to the break room. I put my things into my locker, and looked in my mirror on the door, checking my newly applied makeup. I looked different. Not sexy, but nice. I still had to work on sexy. I had bought a new top, a cute soft blue shirt that wrapped around my waist, and showed off my boobs a little. I bought some sexy black slacks to go with it, and I felt very confident in the way my new clothes fit. Underneath, I splurged and bought some black panties, they were soft, and not too revealing, but I liked them, and they were better than plain white cotton.

"Got a hot date tonight or just another church meeting?" Edward asked, startling me from my thoughts. I frowned at his comment, and then forced a smile.

"I don't know, what did you have in mind?" I replied, closing my locker door.

"Nothing, I'm going home after work." He said, and ran his fingers through his wavy locks of hair.

"Oh. I thought we'd um, you know, hang out or something." I replied, staring holes into the floor. Edward smirked.

"Can't get enough of this can you? Slut." He said, and laughed as he walked back out of the break room.

Ok, I was pissed. That wasn't going to cut it. How dare he talk to me that way! That son of a bitch! I fumed my way through my shift, and stared daggers into his face each time he spoke to me. When it was time to close the library, he came up to me and smiled. "You're cute when you're angry." I glared at him, as I gathered my belongings from my locker.

"Fuck you Edward. I'm not a slut." I replied and pushed past him to leave.

"That's what you've been sulking about all day? Fuck me running girl, that was a joke! You're too much of a prude to be a slut."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, if all this shit goes right, maybe you will be a slut later on. That's what you want isn't it?"

"No! I don't want to be a slut you asshole! I don't want to get dumped because I am too shy to have sex with the lights on!" I dropped my head to hide my embarrassment.

"Wait, no one has seen you naked with the lights on?" he questioned me, his smirk threatening embarrassing moments to come. I shook my head, and grimaced. "Go lock the front." He said, and dropped his keys to the table. I groaned, and walked to the front of the library. I checked the locks, and turned around to go back to the break room. Edward was right behind me, and we almost collided when I changed my direction.

"It's not bright in here, but it will do to start with." He said with a smile. The lights were off in the library, but dim light pooled from the break room, onto the floor and walls nearby. I sighed nervously, and he laughed at me. Jerk. "God Bella, it's not like we're kids. I've seen tits before. Stop being so goddamn virginal."

"I'm not a virgin!" I said, angry with his choice of words.

"Well stop acting like one." He said, and stepped close to me. Our bodies were inches apart, but neither of us touched the other. My breathing was panicked, and I was sure I sounded like I was a heavy breathing pervert. My face was most likely beet red, and I didn't see the color changing back anytime soon.

"Alright, take your shoes off." He ordered, and looked down to my feet. I complied, and sighed, trying to calm myself. "Stop hyperventilating, it's just skin Bella, now the pants." I closed my eyes, wishing for confidence, and unbuttoned my slacks. He nodded and smiled. "That's not so bad now is it?" he whispered, and I trembled when I felt his hands reach for the hem of my shirt. His fingers lingered on my skin just above my panties, and I gave an embarrassing squeak when his other hand pulled me against his body. "Since you're moving at the speed of a turtle, I'm taking your shirt off." He pulled it over my head roughly, and tossed it to the floor. "Nice. Ok, turn around and let me see your ass." I bit my lip as he turned me. I wished in vain for the cotton panties I normally wore when I pictured him looking at my skimpy panty clad ass. I cursed and scolded myself for asking Edward to help me. "Great Bella, you're actually hot underneath the church clothes."

"Yeah, sure Edward." I said, hiding my embarrassment with sarcasm. He startled me as he pulled me back onto him, and my breath caught in my chest when he rubbed his hard length against my bottom.

"I don't give false compliments Bella. You're making it really hard for me to keep it in my pants right now." He whispered in my ear, and ground himself against me a second time. My eyes widened at the thought that soon, and very soon, I was going to have to fit all of that inside of me.

"Oh my God!" I whispered to myself, and he chuckled in my ear again. He unsnapped my bra in record time. I didn't have a chance to catch it before it hit the floor, and no way was I bending over to pick it up. Fear of impalement was much greater than fear of naked boobs.

He turned me around again to face him, and lifted my chin so that I looked at him instead of the floor. "Lesson Number Two Bella: you're fucking hot without your clothes on, so stop staring at the damn floor." His hands roamed all over my body, and I silently thanked the man upstairs for the seemingly forgotten fact that my panties were still on. Edward leaned down and kissed my neck. "You've got the softest skin I've ever touched. Jesus, how do you keep from touching yourself all day long, feeling that fucking good?" He lifted my arms up to his chest, and I fisted my hands in his shirt for support. He backed me slowly to the nearest bookshelf, and pushed his knee between my legs, spreading them open for him. Again, his hands wandered all over my body. All the while, my mind screamed at me to cover myself. Just as Edward began to inch his mouth toward my naked breasts, I stopped him. My body wanted him to continue, but my brain was in overtime, telling me we shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be naked, and we were at work for Christ's sake. "Yeah, there's that prude again." He said, backing away from me and straightening his shirt.

"Sorry." I said, and moved to pick up my pile of clothes.

"You know Bella; this is fucking pointless if you aren't going to let me help you." I nodded my head, and quickly wiped at a frustrated tear that threatened to escape. "Why are you so guarded?" He asked, leaning against the wall. "Seriously, you're beautiful." I smiled a bashful smile, at the compliment he'd given me. My heart felt a little tug when he smiled back at me.

"No one has ever told me that before." I replied, and turned my back to him, to dress myself. I bent to pull my slacks back on, and almost fell over when I felt Edwards's hands on my waist. This time, he didn't push himself against me. He ran a fingertip down my spine, and I straightened slowly, forcing my body to stay calm. With each inch he moved his finger, my skin tingled more beneath his touch.

"You should hear it every day. You are a beautiful woman Bella. There's no denying that." He said, and pushed my hair away from my neck. I leaned back onto him as he pressed his warm lips to my sensitive earlobe. He took my hands, and placed them on the shelf in front of me. He pushed my pants back down to my ankles and kneeled behind me. My heart slammed against my chest, and I bit my lip hard to keep from moaning when he kissed the back of my knee. He kissed and licked his way up my thigh, stopped at my ass, and traced my skimpy panty line with his fingertip. "These look great on you. Your ass is perfect." He kissed my back, right at the top of my panties, and chills enveloped my body. I rubbed my thighs together, praying the friction would help ease the new type of tension flowing through my body. He chuckled softly, then kissed and licked his way up my spine. I was close to hyperventilating by the time he was standing behind me again.

He reached around and cupped my breasts in his hands, and caressed my nipples gently with his thumbs. My head dropped down. I couldn't support it anymore. My body was aflame, and I desperately wanted Edward Cullen. "Are you wet Bella?" he asked, and ran his fingers down my quivering belly. He stopped just at my panties, and waited for my response.

"Ye-Yes." I stammered.

"Yes what?" he asked, and placed his hand on me, atop of my panties. I groaned, fire rushing through my cheeks. He wanted me to say it. "Come on Bella, tell me." He said, "It's just you and me." I nodded my head, and gasped as he massaged me through my panties.

"Oh God, Yes Edward, I'm so wet." I whispered, and cried out as he pushed my panties aside.

"That's my girl. Do you want me Bella?" He asked, teasing my most sensitive spot with his fingers.

"Yes, I do. I want you Edward!" I replied, throwing my head back onto his shoulder.

"Good. That's good." He said, rubbing his length against my ass. Then, without a word, he pulled his hands from my body, and kissed my shoulder. I stood there for a moment, in shock, waiting for him to finish what he'd started. I turned my head, and gaped at him as he stepped back into the break room, and gathered his keys.

"What the HELL Edward?" I called out angrily. I snatched my clothes on quickly, and followed him towards the library exit. "Hello???" I asked furiously.

"One lesson at a time, Bella. It's good to know you're hot for me though." He said, and locked the door behind us. "See you tomorrow!" he called, as he made his way to his car. I stomped to my own, and contemplated the damage my little car could do if I rammed it into his Mustang. I quickly decided it wouldn't be enough to hurt his car, it would probably total mine, and I really didn't want him to have to take me home.

DAY FOUR

I woke up early the next morning. Well, technically, I don't think I ever went to sleep. I tossed and turned in my bed all night. I had never been so wound up in my life. Edward had teased me, and I did not appreciate it. Why the hell did he do that to me? I hadn't thought of a single thing since I left work, and I was positive he wanted it that way. How had I let him get to me? I have never just, HAD to have sex. It was something I could take or leave. Now, it's all I can think about. I thought about taking care of it myself last night, end the suffering, but I didn't feel right about it. I didn't want to do it alone. I wanted Edward. I needed him. I cringed at the thought of me needing him that way. All I could think about was how his hands felt on my skin, and his lips felt on my own. I scolded myself thinking about it all night.

I needed sex. I didn't care what position. I didn't care where. I was to the point where I'd get on top of Edward in a crowded room if it would ease the tension I had burning inside of me now.

There was only one thing I knew to do. I needed to do some more shopping before work.

Two hours later, I arrived at work early. I went to the bathroom with my bags, and got ready for the afternoon shift I would be sharing with Edward.

When Edward came into work, I was ready. I had pulled my hair back into a loose bun, with a few pieces of hair falling around my face. I made my makeup a little more elaborate, and I added lipstick instead of just gloss. I had achieved my goal, my makeup wasn't pretty, it was sexy. I had a low cut white shirt that hugged my curves perfectly. I bought a fitted pencil skirt, that was a little shorter than normal, and it looked perfect. I'd even splurged on some sexy black pumps with red soles. I had made a trip to Victoria's secret for my under things. I'd never worn a thong in my life, and I felt it was time to break out the big guns (so to speak) if I were going to try my plan out on Edward. I spent an ungodly amount of money on the push up bra I now wore, and in all honesty, it did wonders for my self-confidence. Who knew that sexy underwear can make you feel more confident? I sure as hell didn't.

When Edward got to work, his head was down, and he was listening to his IPOD through headphones. He glanced up at me, did a double take, and walked into a bookshelf. My plan was in action. I had his attention, now I had to keep it.

For the first two hours of our shift, I stayed out on the floor. I sorted books, helped customers, and did everything I could to keep Edward's attention. I don't know if I had his attention, but he certainly had mine. Between the feel of the flimsy panties I wore, what he would say about them, and his reaction to me when he came into work, I was even more ready for him than I was before, if that's even possible. When it was time for my first break, I headed back to the break room and took off my shoes. Maybe they weren't such a good idea. My feet were killing me. I massaged my aching toes, and rubbed my sore heel, and prayed to the shoe gods that I wouldn't rub a blister on my foot.

Edward walked into the break room and caught me with my foot up on my chair. "What are you wearing Bella?" he asked, eyeing me. He looked me over again, and smirked. He leaned against the wall and waited for my answer.

"Well, I just thought, that if I am trying to be more sexy, and confident, I need to look the part." I said, and shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"Jesus Bella, what kind of panties are you wearing?" He said, and I put my foot on the floor quickly, realizing that Edward was getting quite the view while I rubbed my foot. "Sexy? Yes, but still prudish. If you were comfortable with your body, and comfortable with me, you would have given me a peek." He said, and folded his arms over his chest. I slipped my shoes back on, stood up, and walked over to him.

"What makes you think that wasn't what my intentions were in the first place?" I said and ran my hands up his chest. Again, he cleared his throat and stood up straight. He was much taller than me, and standing over me, he was beautiful. My breath caught in my throat, and I licked my lips as he leaned his head down to kiss me. Just before our lips touched, he pulled away, and chuckled.

"You want me so bad. Don't you Bella? I bet you're so hot, you can't stand it." He said, smiling.

"You are a cocky son of a bitch!" What the hell makes you think it's just me? You can't tell me that I don't do anything for you. You're just as fucking turned on by me as I am by you. Maybe you're the one that's having problems here Edward. I can admit that you're getting to me, but you can't do the same." I spat furiously.

Before he could respond, I stormed out of the break room. I didn't stop until I was behind the main counter. I sat atop a high stool, and fought for my composure. The library wasn't very busy at the time, but I needed to calm down before I lost it completely. I was so angry. I couldn't contain it. It was bubbling from me, and I wanted to scream. Instead, I kicked over a box of unmarked library cards. The box flew a short distance, before spilling its contents all over the floor. "Great." I mumbled, and stepped down off my stool. Edward returned from the break room, just as I was cleaning up the mess. He walked over, and kneeled down to help me. The door chimed the entrance of a new customer, and Edward put his hand on mine.

"Get the customer. I'll clean this up." He said. I sighed, and glued on my best professional smile, and stood up. I contemplated kicking Edward while he was on the floor, but he was cleaning up my mess, so I decided against it. The customer came to the counter, which met me at chest level.

"Hello." Can I help you?" I asked politely. The customer smiled, I wanted to scream. I glanced down at Edward, still picking up the cards.

"Hey. Wow. You're beautiful." The customer replied. I smiled again, politely, and an idea was instantly born. I could show Edward that I could be sexy.

"Well thank you sir. What can I do to help you?" I said, batting my eyelashes at the man. He was good looking, not quite as much as Edward, but he was cute. He wore a solid color T shirt, and his muscles protruded from underneath. He had short dark hair, and pretty brown eyes. I definitely wanted to get Edward stirred up with this.

"First," he started. "Call me Jake. Second, I'd love your phone number." He said, and winked at me. I barely kept from rolling my eyes at the "subtle" flirting this guy was doing. Edward chuckled quietly from the floor. I smiled sweetly at my customer, and replied.

"Well, I might just give it to you. Tell me Jake, how often do you work out? Your biceps are huge." I said, feeding this fool's ego. Again, I glanced down at Edward, and smiled sweetly when I saw that he was looking up from me at the floor.

Jake started his spill about his daily workout routine, and I pretended to be completely interested. Most of my attention was now on the fact that Edward had reached out and put his hand on my thigh. I smiled at Jake, but panic began to form in my chest, as Edward moved from his spot on the floor, closer to me. He worked his way in front of me, under the counter, and I bit my lip and forced myself to concentrate on Jake as Edward parted my legs. I fought unsuccessfully beneath the counter with him for a moment, and struggled to keep my composure as Edward spread my thighs wide. He positioned himself between my legs, and I swatted at him with my hand. He bit my finger gently, and sucked it into his mouth. My eyes rolled to the back of my head momentarily, but Jake continued on. Edward released my finger, and pushed his hands up my skirt. He fisted his hand in the fabric of my panty, and it gave way easily. I raised my brow, realizing that he'd just ripped my new panties. He placed the broken fabric in my hand, and licked his way up my thigh. Jake closed his speech, and waited for a response.

"Tha—that's really great." I replied, and smiled, not knowing who I was actually speaking to. Jacob continued, and I slammed my empty hand on the counter, when Edward ran his tongue up my aching center.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked. I nodded profusely and again, he went on talking about his workout methods. "You just, well you look a little, flushed."

I smiled sweetly at Jake and shrugged my shoulders. I dropped the panties to the floor and ran my hand through Edwards's wavy locks as he kissed and licked at my wet heat. Chills danced across my body, and I didn't hear a word Jake said. He pushed a finger inside of me and caressed my sensitive walls, still teasing me with his tongue. The waves started to build, and I was quickly on the edge of climax. My heart thrummed violently in my chest, and I fought desperately to keep my mouth closed. Suddenly, I was there, wonderful shocks and tingles filled my most sensitive place and I closed my eyes as I rode the waves. Jake never noticed.

Just as Jake asked me again for my number, Edward popped his head above the counter, the box of library cards in his hands. He plopped them down on the counter, and said, "I'm sorry man, but she's seeing someone right now." Jake gaped at him, obviously wondering where he'd been until now. My face was red with embarrassment. "Isn't that right sweetheart?" he asked, and leaned over to kiss me. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and pulled my body against his own. I could taste myself on him, and my need made itself known once more. He pulled my hand to his bulging pants, and I kissed him back, throwing my whole body into the kiss.

Jake cleared his throat, and Edward broke off his kiss, leaving me breathless. "Ok. That's fine man. Let me know when you're single again ok?" he said, and wrote his number on a blank notepad. I nodded quietly, and Edward smirked at him. Jake left quickly, muttering to himself.

I gaped at Edward as he walked calmly and quietly to the back of the library. He wasn't going to say anything? He wasn't going to tell me what the hell he was thinking? I contemplated confronting him. If we argued, the customers in the library would hear. Did I care? I think I deserved an explanation. I walked silently to where he was sorting books on the back wall. I folded my arms across my chest, and waited, for him to say something. Several seconds past, and I grew impatient. I grabbed a book from his hand, and laid it on the shelf. He turned to me, anger apparent in his face. "What do you want Bella?" he asked glaring at me.

"What was that all about Edward?" I asked, pointing in the direction of the counter.

"He's a dick." He said, turning back to the shelf and picking up the book.

"And you're not?" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Why did you ask me to help you with this Bella?" He questioned, me slinging the book to the floor, and turning to me angrily. I gasped in surprise, I'd never seen him loose his cool before, and it scared me. "Do you really think that I can just do all this, and pretend –"he stopped talking, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know I am an asshole Bella, but it's all bullshit." I stood there, speechless. I wasn't sure what to think about what he was telling me. I knew he was cocky; I'd secretly admired his confidence for years.

"What are you saying Edward?" I asked, silently praying he wasn't about to say something that would hurt.

"Bella, do you think I'd just agree to help you with all of this, if I didn't care about you?" he asked quietly.

"I don't understand Edward." I said, unable to look at him. I silently picked at my fingernails, and waited for him to explain.

"Bella," he said, lifting my chin with his fingers, "did you ever think, that maybe you weren't the problem? Maybe it was the other guys? Maybe you're not bad at all. Maybe, you just need the right guy?" he said, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Do you mean you don't want to do this anymore?" I asked, tears blurring my vision.

"I don't want to kiss you and pretend it doesn't mean anything." He whispered.

I smiled, "I don't want you to do that either." He leaned down, and brushed his warm lips against my own.

"So does this mean you kind of like me?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled my body against his own, and kissed a trail down my throat. "Bella, I've kind of liked you since I started working here." He pulled me to the floor with him, and I nervously peeked through the bookshelves, checking for people who would see us. No one was paying attention, and Edward sat on the floor, leaning against the shelf he'd been working on. He pulled me to his lap. Facing him, I sat. He raised my skirt to hip level, and positioned my body above him. I grew nervous quickly. He unbuttoned his pants, pushed them down out of the way, and I took his hard length into my hand. I couldn't believe how big he was. His need glistened on the tip, and I rubbed my thumb over it. He groaned at my touch, and I smiled as I brought my finger to my mouth, and sucked his taste off of my skin "Oh Fuck… Bella." He whispered, and pulled my body to him. He quickly unbuttoned my top, and buried his face in my breasts. I moaned as he teased and licked my nipples, one by one, making them harden in anticipation for his next move.

I twisted my hands in his hair, and he pulled my aching center directly over his erection. He licked his lips, and pulled my mouth to his own, passionately kissing away my nerves. I felt him just at my entrance, and moaned into his mouth. He entered me cautiously, slowly pulling my hips down, to meet his own. Exquisite pleasure enveloped my body as he pushed his way inside of me. Finally, he was there, as far as my body would allow, and we sat still for a moment, savoring the feeling of being as close as we could possibly be. Need quickly overwhelmed us, and we were unable to be still any longer. He grabbed my hips roughly, and ground my pelvis into his own. "Oh… Edward." I breathed. He pulled my body against his own, filling me to the deepest parts of myself. When I was sure I would fall over the edge of desire, he pushed me back off of him roughly. I steadied myself by putting my hands on his shoulders, and he looked up to me and smiled that sexy, cocky smile. I pulled my body up, hovering just above him, his hard length just barely inside of me. I rocked my hips back and forth, creating mind blowing friction. He shoved me down onto him, and we both cried out in pleasure. He repeated his steps, and quickly, he had me on the brink of insanity. I could feel my body preparing for release. My walls clenched around him, and I bit my lip as my orgasm consumed me.

"Yeah, come for me Bella!" He whispered, his need for release throbbing inside of me. He pulled me down onto him one last time, ground our hips together, and bit my neck as he spilled himself into me. "Jesus Bella!!" he exclaimed when we were both spent. I sighed contently, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were a biter." I said, with a giggle.

"You didn't know you are the best I've had either, but you do now." He whispered back to me, nuzzling my neck where his teeth made their mark.

"AHEM"

We both jerked our heads in the direction of our audience.

"Um… I'm just looking for the S encyclopedia." The customer said nervously, unable to make eye contact.

"Oh. Ok." Edward said nonchalantly. I reached above his head, still sitting in place, and grabbed the book. Edward took it from me, and tossed it to the shocked man. He caught it, and nodded his thanks. He turned to walk back to the front of the library, stopped, and turned his head to us once more.

"That's pretty hot man." He said, with a laugh.

"Dude, get the fuck out of here!" Edward replied, slinging another book at him. I buried my face in Edward's chest, and giggled.

"Lesson number four Bella, when you have sex in public places, people can see you, and comment on its awesomeness."


End file.
